


The Worst Wizard

by AnonymousLove7424



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Attempt at Humor, Biracial Harry Potter, Bisexuality, Fluff and Humor, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Petunia Dursley, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Supportive Ron Weasley, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLove7424/pseuds/AnonymousLove7424
Summary: Harry Evans just wanted to spend a nice birthday with his aunt, but after a ginger haired boy on a broomstick, crashed into him, his life may never be the same again.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	1. Hi

Hi. This is just me, introducing to you the fanfiction. I didn't want to write a full chapter yet but I wanted my work to be seen. I can't wait to get started!


	2. What?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly depressed Harry thinks about his life a little bit and then something strange happens to him. 
> 
> (2/2/20 is such a cool date tou guys.)

Harry Evans wasn't a boy who believed in magic.

His aunt, Petunia, was open-minded to a lot of things but the idea of magic seemed to scare her. She honestly doesn't know why it does, she told him. It was just how she was. (Religious upbringing and domestic abuse trauma was probably what done it, he privately thought.)

He tried to stay away from anything magic-related as best as he could so his aunt wouldn't be so anxious. 

But honestly? He knew magic didn't exist. Magic was too unrealistic. If magic did exist, his aunt wouldn't have to work so hard, just to make ends meet. He and Dudley would be wearing clothes that fit and Aunt Petunia would never have to work again. If magic were real, she would've left her horrible husband without such a messy divorce. She could've been a socialite or an actress. Maybe that terrible husband wouldn't be so terrible in this world. Maybe he would be nice to her and his aunt would hate only Harry. Dudley and his aunt would have everything they ever wanted and Harry wouldn't be in the way of their perfect, normal life because he's just the orphan freak that ruined his family's li-

Harry shaked his head to clear the last thought out of it, and did a breathing exercise he learned in therapy. He felt disapontes in himself as leaned back on the couch in his living room. Sarah, his therapist, was right He really needed to stop being so negative about himself. 

"Harry?" Harry whipped his head around and saw his Aunt Petunia staring at him with concern. 

"Yes?" He asked aa calm as he could. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, wiping her hand on her apron. She was making him a cake for his eleventh birthday. He really didn't see why she wanted to do that. He didn't really have friends. He, his aunt, and Dudley (who was getting wrapping paper from their babysitter who lives below their apartment) were the only people celebrating. It was hardly a birthday party, but it was still sweet though. 

"Y-yeah. Just.... thinking about stuff." Harry replied. 

Petunia sympathetically smiled at him before asking, "Would you like to help me bake you cake?" When she asked this, she usually meant that she wanted to talk about feelings while they baked. Harry wasn't in the mood to do that. 

"No thanks. I want to w-watch some telly." He said, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and switching on to a random channel. It was a rerun of Peppa The Pig. Wait a second, is that show still on? Didn't it end like forever ago? It's 2015, why the hell is that show on?

"Well alright. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She said before turning towards the kitchen. 

As soon as she left, he turned off the telly and looked out the window that lead to his balcony. He didn't know why he was so depressed. It was his birthday for Pete's sake! Maybe it was how dreadfully boring his day was. Maybe it was the anxiety medication. Maybe he felt lonely and longed for a friend. (Someone who wasn't family.) Either way he didn't feel quite too happy today. 

All of a sudden he saw....... WHAT THE?!? Was that....?

Harry quickly got off his couch and got onto his balcony. 

He didn't imagine it! THERE WERE FLYING PEOPLE ON BROOMSTICKS WHAT THE FUCK?!?

"Look out!" screamed a voice behind him. He turned around and was immediately hit by a ginger boy flying on a broomstick.


	3. Awkward Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron officially meet.

"I'm so sorry!" 

The flying ginger boy was laying on him. 

"I-I'm sort of new at th-this."

Their hips were touching. This realization made heat spread to his cheeks and....a little in other places. 

"Are you okay? You.....you look a bit spacey."

"You're....on me." Was all Harry could get out.

The boy suddenly flushed a deep red and gave him a embarrassed smile. 

"Hehe, sorry mate. We should start over, yeah?" The ginger boy got off him and offered to help him up. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

It was a awkward hot second of the two boys just staring at eachother before Harry became able to have proper thoughts again. "Uh, s-sorry. I blanked out for a second. I'm Harry. Harry Evans." 

He accepted Ron's help up. Ron grabbed his broom with the other hand, but immediately dropped it and hissed in pain.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, concerned. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. My wrist hurts a little." Ron said, as he rubbed his wrist. He picked the broom up with his other hand. 

"I'll get you an icepack." Harry quickly ran into the house. "Petunia! Do we have any icepacks?"

"Uh.....not an icepack, but we have some peas! Why?" Petunia yelled back. 

Harry hesitated but yelled, "I accidentally punched the doorway in excitement again!" He didn't like lying to his aunt but there was no way in hell he was going to tell his aunt that a flying ginger kid hurt his wrist by crashing into him. Speaking of which....

"Can you hid your broom for a minute?" Harry went back out on the balcony to ask. 

"Why?" He asked in response. 

"My aunt gets scared of people like you."

"Gingers?" Ron asked. 

"No! Magic! She might faint of she sees you with the broom!" Harry said. The boy did look off with the cloak too but his aunt would freak the hell out of she saw him with the broom. It would be last Halloween all over again. 

"Why are you living with a Muggle?" Ron asked. 

Harry would've asked about what that meant but Aunt Petunia came out with a bag of frozen peas and paper towels. Shite. They couldn't hide it now. 

"Harry, you ought to be more caref-" She froze. "I-I-Is that a-a witch?"

"No. This is a Ron. Say hi Ron." Ron waved. 

"He's holding a.....a.....a broomstick." Aunt Petunia started to shake. Harry knew the drill: when his aunt got irrationally scared, he was to go to the neighbor until she calmed down. 

However, before he could move, Ron decided to yeet the broom off the balcony. 

"What broom?" 

This was the exact moment that Harry decided he wanted to become friends with the weird flying ginger kid.


	4. .....ok then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry might be flirting with Ron but nobody's entirely sure. Not even Harry.

"Does your hand feel better?" Harry asked. Ron shaked his head, still pressing the peas on it. 

"How do you two know each other again?" Petunia asked them with a strange look. 

"Uh....well...." Ron interrupted him. 

"We met downstairs. I was visiting my uncle before I went to the entry exams at my school, and now we're friends. Right?" Ron looked at Harry, telling him to back up his story with his eyes. 

"Yeah. That was how it happened. Definitely. " Petunia gave them strange looks.

"Alright, but how did you hurt your wrist?" She asked. 

"I was in his way." Technically he was in Ron's way so that wasn't necessarily a lie. He just didn't mention the broomstick. 

"It wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention." He said apologetically. 

"It w-was m-my fault! Y-you probably did that a thousand times before and I messed it up! Y-you're like a pro, right?" Well, flying probably took a ton of practice. Balance, focus, and direction would probably be needed right?

A bright flush went across Ron's face, which Harry found incredibly adorable. "I'm not r-really that good but..." 

"Don't b-be modest! A b-bloke like you must've done it a million times be-before!" Harry said, smiling at the grin that went across the boys face. He wasn't sure what he meant by "a bloke like you" but Ron looked really flattered. 

"I've only just started so..." Ron trailed off, looking away as his ears started to turn red. 

"Really? I would've never noticed! You seemed incredibly skilled!" Ron gigled at that and warmth went across Harry's face. Was this what it was like to flirt? Harry wasn't sure if this was flirting or not but it certainly flustered the both of them. 

"My wrist still hurts b-but I can show you some stuff maybe?" Ron said shyly. 

Seeing someone fly on a broomstick? Who would throw that opportunity away? "That would be so cool! Uh, can I Petunia?"

Petunia was giving the two of them strange looks. "Uh.....sure? Just come back before six-"

The two boys were already out the door before she could finish.


	5. Talking outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Harry talk outside. 
> 
> (Hey guys. Sorry this is so short but I hope you like it nonetheless!)

"Your aunt is a little...."Ron stopped himself but Harry nodded in agreement. 

"Oh yeah. Big time." Harry said. 

"It's so weird that she's afraid of magic, considering you two are-"

"Oh! There's your broom!" Harry grabbed the broom and handed it to Ron. He was kind of surprised the broom was still in one piece considering that it was thrown off a building. 

"Than-mother fucker." Ron hisses in pain and dropped the broom. 

"Your wrist still hurts?" Harry asked, wondering if he possibly sprained it. 

Ron's eyes widened. "I....I guess so? Shite! I'm going to miss my entrance exam!"

"Entrance exam?" Harry questioned. 

"For Hogwarts: School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The witching boarding school. That's literally on the edge of your town." Ron stated this as if Harry should've known this. 

Harry blushed cause he really didn't. He barely knew magic existed until like half an hour ago, much less a school for it. 

"Well, maybe my aunt can drive you? Wait-uh no. Let's not do that. Sorry." His aunt would have a mental breakdown. 

Ron sighed in defeat before saying, "Well I guess I'll have to wait another year to go. That is IF they still want me to come."

Harry bit his lip and started feeling guilty. He didn't mean to ruin this for Ron by being in his way. Harry glanced at the broom on the ground and an idea slowly appeared in his head. 

"Say, uh, Ron? I have an idea?"


	6. Severus Snape Is hungover and tired.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape being Snape I guess. 
> 
> Mentions being hungover.

Severus Snape was a lot of things, but a blind follower he was not. 

He may have been a cruel, vindictive man but he questioned the people who gave him orders. 

"A test? Really, Albus?" 

The man's eyes twinkled as he said, "Just to see whether they'd thrive here. You must understand we can't just let anyone come here. Not after the mistake you created with Lily-" Severus felt a pang in his chest and scowled. "Besides, we need a new way of detecting their magical capabilities. We can't let low-magic wixen and high-magic wixen learn in the same way. They have different needs."

Severus didn't say anything. He had a hangover and was too tired to argue. 

At least, he wouldn't have to teach so many dunderheads this year. 

Speaking of which, a bunch of twelve year old children came in from every direction. It was a horrible sunny day, early in the morning, and wanted nothing more than to go back to his sleeping chambers. 

"I think we might have a good group this year." Minerva said optimistically, beside him and the headmaster. She was the Deputy Headmistress and despite being a stern teacher, she could rather be stupidly hopeful about things. 

A kid tripped over a rock and started to cry. It triggered his migraine. 

"This group?" He sneered as the boy's grandmother helped him up. 

"Severus, they're children." Minerva said. 

"They're the future of the wizarding world." 

"Severus." Minerva warned. She was already overprotective of children she didn't know. Great. 

"I fear for our future if this is what will become if it." Although, Draco Malfoy-his godson- had been studying endlessly for this test. He had no doubt in his mind that he would pass it. 

Minerva rolled her eyes. 

"I still think this will be a good year. I can tell they have been practicing. Everyone who flew in has been very skilled with the way they fl-"

They heard two loud screams. Everyone in that area looked up to see two boys flying recklessly above them. Albus, Severus, and Minerva ducked their heads as the two flew dangerously close to them before going back up and over the school's wall. 

It was quiet for a moment. Severus sighed, realizing he would have to be one to check on the two. 

He just had to pick yesterday to get drunk, didn't he?


End file.
